Emerald of Ice
by Angelic Warrior
Summary: In a white room of many secrets, people have died bearing the pain of the secret. One day, an escape led to an encounter that will change the life of an unfortunate girl forever. However, is it a good change or not? Can the wall of ice be broken? Ch. 8 up
1. Encounter

Title: Emerald of Ice  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Note: All characters here are by the famous artistic group called CLAMP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Konnichiwa! This is my first CCS fic! Just to give a preview for warnings, this 'is' an AU fic. No surprises. I hope you'll take the time to appreciate it, even though I know that I'm not exactly a good writer, to leave a review of your honest opinions. Remember, this is an AU fanfiction. (Cuze some people don't read my first warning.) Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Specially dedicated to my friend who asked me to write a CCS fic. ***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have no name."  
  
"I have no family."  
  
"I have nothing."  
  
___________________________________  
  
A girl dressed in a long brown overcoat walks down the street on a cold winter day. The edges of her coat were ripped, torn, and dingy from all the years she worn it. Her emerald eyes were blank and emotionless. Her short light brown hair was slightly messy but still can be consider neat. Her pale face hanged a slight annoyance to people around her. She kicked a pebble on the sidewalk as she glared at the people who dare to stare at her.  
  
It was the time of the year for giving and everyone is doing Christmas shopping except her. A chilly breeze blew and everyone, except her, covered themselves and shivered. 'People these days are afraid of a little wind. Don't make me laugh! That is nowhere compared to what I went through!' she thought as turned around the corner and crashed into someone. Boxes flew everywhere.  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you are going next time." A boy winced.  
  
She picked up herself and started leaving when he shouted to her.  
  
"Hey you! Stop!" The boy stood up clenching his fists.  
  
The gift boxes were still scattered on the icy streets but he didn't care. She stopped but didn't turn around. That only made the boy angrier. He stomped over to her and slipped. His friend came rushing over and helped him up.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, what are you doing slipping on ice and dropping all of those gifts."  
  
"I didn't slip earlier, he crashed into me. Didn't you see, Eriol?"  
  
"No. By the way, that person you said, it's a girl and she is leaving." Eriol pointed.  
  
"I know a boy when I see one." Syaoran stubbornly said to him as he shouted to her, "I said stop you know."  
  
"Leave me alone, klutz." she started while walking again.  
  
That ticked Syaoran's patience level off. He rushed over and grabbed her collar and shook her.  
  
"You crashed into me and I demand an apology." He whispered to her. Eriol was beginning to creep out by his friend's behavior.  
  
'Sigh, I guess rich boys must have their way..........' Eriol thought and rubbed his temples with sweat drops.  
  
"Well.... are you going to say it or do I have to forced it you." Syaoran began to lift her up from the ground.  
  
"Boys these days." She kicked herself off from his grasp and flipped perfectly to the ground. Syaoran slipped and fell again.  
  
"Aren't you a boy too?" Syaoran asked as he held his stomach where she kicked off from.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm nothing like you." She dusted herself off. "I've lived on the streets all of my life so I can easily defend myself against punks like you. So long."  
  
"Wait!" Syaoran crouched at the ground still in pain. His friend rushed over to help him up.  
  
"You want more beating?"  
  
"No, tell me your name so I can demand an apology next time I see you."  
  
She stared at the ground for a while speechless. After quite a while, she turned around and started walking. She stopped and turns just her head and said blankly.  
  
"I-I don't have a name..........." and ran off.  
  
"What's with him?" Syaoran stood up and started picking up the fallen gifts.  
  
"I don't know, she seemed sad when you ask for her name." Eriol stared at the empty sidewalk where she ran off.  
  
"Stop daydreaming and help me carry some gifts and also, that street dude is a guy. Don't get your genders mixed."  
  
"You are the one having the trouble." Eriol took four out of eleven boxes from Syaoran's arms.  
  
"That's not fair!" Syaoran whined.  
  
Eriol looked at his watch and began to take faster paces. Syaoran behind him was struggling with the gift boxes.  
  
"Hurry up or Meiling will get mad at you. Not my fault if she does. After all, it's her Christmas party."  
  
"Help me...." Syaoran wheezed and dropped all the boxes.  
  
Luckily for him, Meiling's friend Tomoyo was also heading to the party and happened to drive by them.  
  
"Want a ride?" Tomoyo shouted from the window.  
  
"Hey thanks, you are a lifesaver." Syaoran smiled.  
  
Eriol walked over and dragged his collar as Tomoyo giggled and they drove to Meiling's mansion.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"I-It's beautiful........" Syaoran looked around the ballroom dazed by the beautiful decorations.  
  
"I can't have all the credit, cousin. Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Rika helped out a lot." Meiling winked and put her hands at her waist. "All gifts for me go down to the biggest tree."  
  
"My party last year was way better than this...." Syaoran mumbled as he dropped all the boxes he's been holding to the tree.  
  
"Tomoyo, what special event do you think Meiling will have this year?" Eriol scratched his head.  
  
"Hmm......let's see....last year at Syaoran's party, we had to shoot flaming arrows to the holes in the dark, the previous year before Syaoran's party was at Meiling's and we had to kiss our worst enemy, the year before was guessing who ate the toothpaste stuff Oreo and the year before that was...." Tomoyo counted. Eriol stood there shocked with two small dots and sweat drops.  
  
"Y-you mean for REAL? That was for real?" Eriol twitched his fingers.  
  
"Um... yes. Weren't you here last year?" Tomoyo asked innocently.  
  
"N-no....I went on vacation. Not this year though......." Eriol took a deep breath and turn to Tomoyo blushing furiously, "It's slow d-dance now so d- do you w-want to dance?" He held out his hand.  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo sweetly smiled.  
  
__________________________________  
  
About four hours into night Meiling stop the DJ and called for everyone's attention. It's a tradition in the Li family to have a creative, funny special event in every Christmas party they give off. This year, Meiling was determined to beat Syaoran's event.  
  
"Attention everyone. It's now time to show you all my special event. This year is unlike any other. We have a special guest this year. Here she comes." Meiling pulled the string and the curtain fell from the stage next to her. Everyone gasps.  
  
"It's.....!" Eriol stared.  
  
"Him!" Syaoran finished. Eriol glared at him and bonked his head.  
  
"Her! Dork!" Eriol stared back at the stage.  
  
Everyone began to whisper. The girl that Eriol and Syaoran encounter was tied up at the stage and two guards held her down. Her emerald eyes burned at the sight of Syaoran and Eriol. Tomoyo gasps as she began to walk backwards.  
  
"N-no.....it can't be her! No way!" Tomoyo covered her mouth.  
  
"You know her?" Eriol asked and ran to her.  
  
"Tell me her name!" Syaoran shouted at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo stared at the furious emerald eyed, light brown hair girl. Tears began flow down her cheeks as she ran out of the ballroom. Eriol ran behind her. Syaoran stared at the girl on stage who continues to angrily gaze at him.  
  
"Attention everyone." Meiling calmly talked over the microphone. "Now the fun has begun. On that table there are five hundred crème pies. In one of the pies contain Cajun pepper mixed with wasabi. All of you may have one guess and that girl on the stage has to eat the pies. The winner will receive one million dollars."  
  
"Whoooooaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" the audience gasp.  
  
Everyone lined up and the guards dragged the girl over to the table. The first person pointed to the pie in front of her and the guards, without warning, smash her head to the pie. She snapped the ropes but the guards whacked her back. Weakly, she fell and everyone except Syaoran laughed. On the tenth person, she fainted and Meiling order a servant to pour ice water to wake her up. Though all the torture, she didn't leak a single tear. Occasionally, she would fight back but get whacked in the back. Syaoran couldn't stand it anymore. He pushed all the people out of his way, grabbed her and ran out of the ballroom.  
  
"Syaoran stop! Get back here!" Meiling shouted.  
  
Syaoran carried the girl who has slipped into unconsciousness. Her pale face is smeared with crème and her light brown hair is soaked.  
  
"Get back here, cousin!" Meling's screams were drowned by the mumblings of the guests.  
  
Syaoran was running as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. He ran past Eriol who was still calming Tomoyo down. They looked at him and ran up to him.  
  
"What happened to her?" Eriol asked looking at the limp girl in Syaoran's arms.  
  
"Quickly! Get into my limo! She needs to see a doctor immediately. She has to be all right! Oh no..... please let her be all right........." Tomoyo half cried half pulling the door open and telling her chauffeur to go.  
  
'You can hold on.... can you? You were so tough.... you'll make it through...You still owe me a name. Remember? Also an apology.' Syaoran thought as he gritted his teeth until his gums began to bleed.  
  
"Syaoran.....don't hurt yourself." Tomoyo wiped the blood that began to drip at the corner of his mouth.  
  
Eriol watched and stare back down that the unconscious girl. He began to wipe the cream off her pale face.  
  
"Poor girl........"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of my first chap! Hope you all like it!  
  
Angelic Warrior~ 


	2. Kori

Emerald of Ice  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Note: Unfortunately, the fates are against me and I don't own Cardcaptors Sakura.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally an update of my second chapter. Wow.a solid ten reviews on the first chapter.I'm really glad. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction. I encourage more reviews if possible.....hehe ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[Her Dream]  
  
"How are you doing, Kori?" a man's voice said through the intercom.  
  
Kori open her emerald eyes and stare straight up.  
  
"Fine, Father." she blankly replied.  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Kori turned her head and saw her father discussing with two doctors on the screen. They grimly nodded their head in agreement and went into another room. She looked at her arms and legs. They were covered in tubes and wires and were all hooked up to machines. There was no windows or light but yet, the room was bright white. Besides the machines in the room and her bed, there was a steel door where a nurse would come in only three times a day and bring food, a speaker where she hears her father speak to her and a screen where she sees her father's face.  
  
"I want to get out of here one day...." Kori said closing her eyes in pain as one of the machines hook up to her began to hum.  
  
Her pale face dripped with sweat and her long light brown hair stuck to it. The machine's hum grew louder as the pain in her body grew more intense. Panting, she gritted her teeth hard and gripped her hands against her sheets.  
  
"Ahh.....nghh..."she grimaced as the machine began to die down.  
  
Gasping for air, she look at the ceiling and the screen next to her had turn back on. The man's face looked at her in satisfaction.  
  
"Kori, today was a success. Take a break and we'll go again." He looked at his daughter still panting and smiled to himself. "Perfect......"  
  
'Why do I have to go through this? Does others have to, too?' Kori thought and pulled herself up and look at the steel door. 'Is my only way out through there?' She ripped the tubes connected to her. Red liquid gushed out from the tubes as she stood up and walked to the door. She leaned against the door, sat down and cried.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Kori, it's lunch." a woman's voice said and open the door.  
  
The woman dropped her tray of food when she saw Kori's bed empty except for the tubes that are still dripping with the red fluid. Kori sneaked behind her and with a hard shove, she pushes the woman to a machine and the woman was knocked unconscious. Breathing heavily, she ran out the opened steel door with her hair flowing freely for the first time. She angrily smiled as adrenaline flowed through her veins and slipped into a room and locked the door. The alarm sounded and Kori frantically looked around the room. She saw a long brown overcoat, leather flat boots, a pair of scissors, and some other clothes. Quickly, she cut her hair and took off her white shirt and pants and wore the other clothes. Opening the door slightly, she saw guards running around with guns looking for her.  
  
"I'm going to be free........"she whispered to herself as she ran down the hallway to the opening with bright light welcoming her to the outside world..............  
  
///Flash///  
  
[End of Dream]  
  
"Uhh......."  
  
On the bed, cold emerald eyes look straight up to the bleach white ceiling. Next to her had a vase with a branch of cherry blossoms newly bloomed. It's really unusual for flowers such as these to be in full bloom during mid- winter. On her right side of her bed, there were three chairs against the wall occupied with two boys and a dark haired girl. They were all sleeping. She looked back at the ceiling with her brows fixed and her face in disgust.  
  
"I never expected to back here again........"  
  
She quietly got up and found her tattered coat and the rest of her clothes all clean with the scent of spring rain. She quickly wore them and left the room. The three on the chairs were still in a deep sleep.  
  
___________________________________  
  
[Syaoran's Dream]  
  
"Hey, you're finally awake!" he said happily to the emerald-eyed girl.  
  
She stared at him blankly, unmoving. Syaoran walked to her bedside.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Again, she sat there staring at his direction but her eyes were unfocused. Syaoran ignore that fact and went on continuing talking to her.  
  
"You know, we were really worried. Tomoyo, Eriol, and I stayed with you for three nights. Now that you finally woke up, I'm sure that you'll like to meet them." Syaoran turned around to wake them up. "Hey you guys, she's finally a......" Syaoran looked and saw nothing but swirling black and purple streaks. "What the...." Syaoran turn around and saw the girl standing up facing towards him with her long coat just like that Christmas day. Her emerald eyes burned into his amber ones.  
  
"Why did you bring me back to this dreaded place......." she said emotionlessly.  
  
"What? Bring you back? What's going on? Where are my friends?.........Where's the hospital?" Syaoran looked at her.  
  
"Goodbye." She coldly said and disappeared.  
  
"Wait! What did you do to my friends? Come back here! You owe me a name still.............Get back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
[End of Dream]  
  
"Uh.get back here...tell me..uhh." Syaoran groaned in his chair.  
  
"Hey, yo, Syaoran, she left."  
  
"Syaoran.......wake up!"  
  
Syaoran shielded his eyes in the bright sunlight the flooded the room when Tomoyo pulled the shades. Eriol was shaking him causing him to hit his head on the back of his chair. That brought Syaoran's mind out of dream world.  
  
"What? It's day already? Man...what a nightmare.....I had a dream where you guys somehow disappeared and that girl....." he pointed, "......left? Where is she!"  
  
"We were about to ask you the same thing. You were supposed to be watching her. Remember. " Eriol said pulling out a sheet of paper. "See, your time was 5 to 7 o'clock. Right now it's 7:10. You should be able to know where she is if you WERE awake!"  
  
"Now now....instead of fighting..." Tomoyo smiled gently and pushed the two boys outside the door, "shouldn't you go and look for her?"  
  
"Us? What about you?" the two boys ask in unison.  
  
"Well.... first of all, Syaoran, you were the one who lost her and second, let me organize this room before we leave." Tomoyo gently said.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran looked around the room and the only thing that needs to be organized was the chairs and the patient's bed.  
  
"But that......"Syaoran began but Eriol covered his mouth and dragged him out. Tomoyo waved them goodbye and closed the door.  
  
Tomoyo sighed and leaned against the door. She smiled slightly when she heard Syaoran arguing with Eriol.  
  
"Kori............How are you? It's been years..................I can't believe it's you after all this time.........." Tomoyo looked at the bed then at the cherry blossoms and picked one up. "Syaoran must really like these because I never seen him buy flowers at this time of year for anyone." She smiled began to fold the blanket.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Why did you drag me out before I can finish talking?" Syaoran asked crossing his arms on his chest stubbornly.  
  
"Because, you have to sometimes let woman have space." (I like space. ^-^) Eriol replied.  
  
"Hmph!"  
  
"Anyway, where do we start looking for her?" Eriol looked around. Syaoran suddenly clapped his hand.  
  
"Ah! I remembered something!"  
  
"You know where she is?" Eriol asked hopefully.  
  
"No....I have to um....well...say sorry to Meiling......." Syaoran uncomfortably said. Eriol perked up an eyebrow. "I...uh...did sabotaged her party after all........."  
  
"Not like you to actually say an apology though you always demand one."  
  
"Not true...." Syaoran scoffed. "Remember the time when I accidentally splattered mud on the teacher's head, I did apologize."  
  
"Yeah...but you did that on purpose." Eriol laughed. "Anyway, what makes you say an apology now?"  
  
"Um...would you believe me if I say that I'm sincere for once?" Eriol shook his head. "Okay...the truth is that um...I'm scared of Meiling's mother. Especially when angry....... scarier than my mom." Syaoran shivered as Eriol brust out laughing. "It's not funny."  
  
"Anyway let's go and get this over with." Eriol said patting Syaoran's back still recovering from that laugh.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Man...that cousin of mine! Ruined my party." Meiling said as she picked up a vase and smashed it against the wall. The crashing sound drew the servants in.  
  
"Milady, what's going on?" they said.  
  
Meiling turned around and glared at them. The servants gulped as she approached them.  
  
"Get out of here! Go away! All of you! I don't want to see you within 3 miles from this room!"  
  
"Cousin...you better get back here........"Meiling whispered as she sat down for a break.  
  
"Thank you for getting your servants and guards away from here. It makes my job much more easy.............."  
  
Meiling's eyes widen and looked around the room to find the ower of that cold bitter voice. Kori stepped out of the curtains smiling icily. Meiling gasps and began to walk back as Kori advance towards her.  
  
"You are going to pay for what you did to me." Kori dangerously whispered with her arms stretch out towards her.  
  
Meiling shrieked as she tripped over a chair. She quickly stood back up and started to yell.  
  
"No use. No one is going to come. You sent them 3 miles away after all."  
  
"N-no...please stop it...." Meiling pleaded and shrink back but found out that there's no more space for her to walk anymore.  
  
"Heh." Kori smirked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of my second chap! Hope you all like it! ______________________________________  
  
***In case of any confusion about who Kori is, I'll answer to you that Kori is going to be Sakura. Okay? No more confusion I hope....***  
  
Angelic Warrior~ 


	3. Kanashimi

Emerald of Ice  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Note: Cardcaptors Sakura is beyond my reach of owning it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiya all! This chap is most likely to lead you to Kori's (Sakura) dark secret. Oh, if you are still wondering if Kori is Sakura.... (to ruin the story), she will be and if you ask 'how?', you'll just have to find out by reading. And now..... back to our story........................  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Special Notice***  
  
I'm starting school like all of you so most likely; my updates will be far later than this. Hey......my school is known to give lots of 'manageable' homework! On the average, it's about four hours long.  
  
=================================  
  
"N-no...please stop it...." Meiling pleaded and shrink back but found out that there's no more space for her to walk anymore.  
  
"Heh." Kori smirked.  
  
She picked up a stick and looked at it.  
  
"Time."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
[Courtyard of Meiling's Mansion]  
  
"That's strange, we already walked so far in into Meiling's mansion and yet, not a servant or guard at sight." Syaoran looked around the area.  
  
Indeed, it was dead silence. Not even the wind blew. Each blade of grass was as still as steel. It seems as if time has momentarily stopped. Suddenly a shriek pierced the still air.  
  
"That sounds a lot like Meiling!" Eriol sharply turned his head towards the direction of the sound.  
  
After the shriek, sounds of crashing and shattering filled the air and a strange yet familiar snicker of a voice came after. Then it was all silence once more.  
  
"Come on!" Syaoran ran as fast as he could to Meiling. Eriol was right behind him.  
  
They ran non-stop till they reached Meiling's room and then with a count of three, they shoved the door open to find Meiling terrified against the wall. The room was full of shattered items, broken and knocked over chairs. In front of Meiling was the girl that they were supposed to find in a position to kill. In the anxiety, Syaoran and Eriol rushed to her as the stick was coming down. All seemed like slow motion. Adrenaline pumped. Eriol grabbed Meiling out of the way as Syaoran took the blow to his arm. A loud crack was heard. Meiling gasp in the shock and fainted. Eriol stood there wide-eyed. Syaoran absorb the pain, slowly stood up and hugged her. Kori, who never felt this before, dropped her stick in surprise and just stood there blank and confused. Moments passed and then somehow, the guards came. Doctors came in as well. Syaoran suddenly groaned in pain. His arm was badly bruised and swollen. Eriol ran over to him and heard the doctor said that it was broken. Syaoran however, despite the unbearable pain, kept his attention to Kori who just stood there, dazed as if in a trance. Suddenly she blinked and ran off before anyone can move towards her.  
  
"Hey..." Syaoran trailed off.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"What happened to me? What's going on? Why did I just stop like that? Why couldn't I move after that boy wrapped his arms around me in that instant?"  
  
Kori ran out of the mansion in the shortcut she created. On the streets she was so concentrated on her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was waiting for her at the end of the street. She bumped into that person but that person didn't move out of the way.  
  
"Outta my way!" she tried to shove that person away but that person wouldn't move.  
  
Kori looked up and saw the dark haired girl from the hospital that she recently just left.  
  
"I was waiting for you, Kori." Tomoyo said gently.  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Owowowowowowow!!!!!!!!! That really HURTS!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled to the people who were placing a cast around his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry young master, but this is necessary. We are almost done anyway." The bandage people yank that last piece of fabric around his arm causing Syaoran another agonizing howl. "There completed. Have your rest sir." and they left.  
  
Eriol stood leaning against the wall watching with amusement while another group of doctors came in to shoot him with painkillers and how Syaoran was stubbornly implying that only babies need them. After a while they finally left they were alone. Syaoran scowled as he saw Eriol grinning.  
  
"Why did you took the blow?" was Eriol's first question to Syaoran.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I mean with all your years of martial arts experience, you could have dodge it." Eriol crossed his arms onto his chest. "Strange, now that I also think about it, you could also have dodge that kick from that emerald-eyed girl on that Christmas Day."  
  
"On Christmas Day I was off guard. She surprised me." Syaoran said. "But today......."he hesitated, "but today..... it was strange..... When she was going for the kill on my cousin, I know I could have quickly dodged that but her eyes......they were not angry..... but sad......not the blank cold stare that we both saw but a glint of sadness, loneness suppressed underneath. I could help myself but to take that blow..... and yet it didn't hurt at the beginning too....."  
  
"Didn't hurt huh? Like this!" Eriol poked his cast. Syaoran grimaced.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to talk here!" Syaoran yelled and Eriol put both of his hands up in a calming position. "Anyway......I didn't feel that blow at first and I stood up and couldn't help but hug her." Syaoran looked at his hands. Eriol just stared at him. Syaoran looked up at him and smiled. "Nah...I'm thinking too much again. It's really bad for the brain."  
  
"I knew that you could be serious for long." Eriol left out a relieved sigh. "I was beginning to think that you were in shock. Not likely you talk about something like this." Syaoran glared at him. Eriol paid no attention. "Anyway, let's go check on Meiling. Off your bed and into the wheelchair."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know the chair with wheels........for patients...." Eriol pointed to the wheelchair a couple steps from him. Syaoran looked at it with disgust.  
  
"I can walk you know. It's my arm that's broken not my legs."  
  
Eriol paid no attention to him and wheeled the chair over.  
  
"Aw....do I have to?" Syaoran plead to Eriol who simply nodded.  
  
"We can have injured patients roaming around on their legs. What happens if something happens to them? They could get sued!" Eriol said while pushing slowly towards Meiling's room.  
  
"You can go faster you know....."  
  
"Ah! Sorry......."Eriol sheepishly replied.  
  
___________________________________  
  
"So what do you want?" Kori roughly said to Tomoyo who was sipping some tea.  
  
Tomoyo brought them to a teahouse rather quite close to the hospital that Kori stayed. Kori had a glass of iced water in front of her while Tomoyo had a cup of tea. Tomoyo smiled at Kori while she just ignored her.  
  
"It's nice to see you again....after these years..." Kori looked at her with emerald eye. "After you left that 'white room' we never heard of you again. Your father proclaimed that you were dead."  
  
Kori slam the table with her fist and everyone except Tomoyo startled with fear and looked at her. Kori just glared at all of them and they continue to back what they were doing.  
  
"He's not my father!" Kori hissed at Tomoyo who sat as calmly as ever looking at her. However what she said did surprise her.  
  
"Why isn't he?" she asked curiously.  
  
Kori gritted her teeth and gripped her fists tightly. Her eyes burn with rage at the mere thought of the man she was forced to call father.  
  
"No father would allow his daughter to go through what I went through. You may think you know everything about me but you only heard the but only a small portion of this." Tomoyo did a small gasp.  
  
"You mean that there's more to that 'experiment'?"  
  
Kori didn't reply. Tomoyo confirmed that as a yes. She grabbed Kori hands, gently shaking them.  
  
"You know that I'll always be there for you when you are in trouble." Tomoyo said sincerely. Kori snorted at the thought.  
  
///Flashback///  
  
"Hey Kori....are you okay?"  
  
Kori opened her eyes and looked at the screen. Another test has just finished and her whole body was in a painful numbness. A dark haired girl was looking at her with worried eyes. Kori looked at her blankly.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief. "They said that I can only speak with you for three minutes."  
  
Kori closed her eyes. "Speak then. It's not like I'll be out of you sight."  
  
"Look what I brought!" Tomoyo pulled up branch to the screen. Kori open her eyes halfway looking. "They are Sakura cherry blossoms. It's in full bloom at my house!"  
  
"The flower looks like the hair pin that my mother would wear with another flower pin." Kori stared at it.  
  
"Mother?" Tomoyo wondered. "I thought you didn't have a mother."  
  
"I d-.......never mind." Kori turned her away from Tomoyo who was clueless.  
  
"Anyway these are for you." Tomoyo said placing in front of the screen. "It's three minutes already. I wish I could talk to you more. Remember Kori, "you know that I'll always be there for you when you are in trouble." Tomoyo left.  
  
"Thanks for the flower......." Kori whispered.  
  
///End of Flashback///  
  
"Tomoyo....do me a small favor." Kori said looking at the table.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't call me 'Kori' anymore."  
  
"Why? Isn't it your name?"  
  
"No...Kori isn't my real name. That man just name me that." Kori said bitterly.  
  
"What?! No way.....What should I call you now?"  
  
"Anything......just not that."  
  
"If 'Kori' isn't your real name...,then what is?" Tomoyo looked at the slightly flustered girl.  
  
"I-I don't remember......I don't know anything after when I woke up in that 'white room'." Kori ran out of the door. Tomoyo stared at the exit where she left.  
  
"Good luck." Tomoyo said and paid the bill noticing that Kori hadn't drank any water. 'Now I have some research to do....' Tomoyo thought and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end of chapter three of Emerald of Ice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you all like this chapter and to prevent hopefully any confusion, I will still use 'Kori' to refer to the emerald-eyed girl (Sakura) for a while.  
  
Angelic Warrior~ 


	4. Shocking

Emerald of Ice  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: CCS isn't in my property.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This chapter is extra long because I am sorry for not updating.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It was horrible...She looked at me with green flames licking in her eyes, waiting for the sight of red to douse it. She's a monster!" Meiling shuddered in her sheets crying.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol sat next to her bed and began to think why 'she' went to attack Meiling. So far...they can't seem to think any logical reason why Meiling was attacked.  
  
"Maybe in the previous life or something...,"Eriol began, "they were like rivals or enemies or have offended each other in a way.......," Syaoran and Meiling, teared-eyed, stared at him with disbelief, "just a guess.....?" Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Wait a sec... Meiling...I remembered something......isn't she the girl that you tied up at your party and stuffed her face with pies......," Meiling suddenly look like as if she ate something bitter,"....yeah...that's right!" Eriol pointed his finger right in front of Meiling's face.  
  
Syaoran bopped his fist in his hand but winced at the pain, "I rescued her!"  
  
"Yeah...and ruin my party..."Meiling muttered.  
  
Syaoran glared at her. Eriol cleared his throat.  
  
"As I was saying...maybe that's why she's after you.......to get revenge for humiliating her."  
  
Meiling spat.  
  
"As if she had anything to humiliate! She was just a streetrat!" Meiling crossed her arms.  
  
"An odd one to put it at that." Eriol calmly said.  
  
Meiling and Syaoran turned around and faced Eriol who was resting his head on his palm.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Syaoran asked curiously. Meiling looked at Eriol equally curious.  
  
"Well for one thing...she seems to know martial arts..."Eriol peered at Syaoran, "and Syaoran here," Eriol placed his arm on his shoulder, "has lost to her even despite that he has been training all his life." Syaoran growled at him.  
  
"Wow.Cousin actually lost to a streetrat? You sure have stooped low, huh?" Meiling snickered.  
  
"I already said that I was caught off guard. So quiet!"  
  
"Anyway, now that we kinda know what she wants with Meiling, we need to know who she is and I have just the perfect person in mind." Eriol grinned.  
  
"Who?" Meiling and Syaoran said in unison.  
  
"Our dear old friend Daidouji, Tomoyo."  
  
____________________________________  
  
"It has become impossible to locate the patient." A man said to the screen.  
  
[WHAT!]  
  
"All these years of searching are futile. The patient has hidden herself well."  
  
[HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO LOCATE A GIRL ABOUT 16 WITH GREEN EYES!]  
  
"My apologies, Sir."  
  
[GET MY DAUGHTER BACK NOW!]  
  
"Yes." The man left.  
  
"Kori.where is the world did you escape to."  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Mother, do you still remember Kori?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Tomoyo's mother Sonomi put down her glass of wine.  
  
"I want to know who she is. Her past self." Tomoyo calmly said eyeing her mother. Sonomi's facial expression didn't change.  
  
"What do you mean past self?" "The past where she was a normal, average girl. Not the one who suffers in the torture chamber."  
  
"You are acting strange Tomoyo. She disappeared about three years ago. Why the sudden questions?" Sonomi's mind raced.  
  
"Nothing. I just really miss her." Tomoyo smiled as studied her mother at the same time. She noticed that her mother's face didn't change but she definitely relaxed. 'She knows something.' Tomoyo thought.  
  
"I miss her as well. She was the best subject in years." Sonomi winced at the mistake in her mind. "Hmm.about her past, I don't really know." Sonomi replied truthfully.  
  
"Oh. Thank you anyway, Mother." Tomoyo said. "Do you know anything else about her?"  
  
Sonomi eyed her daughter suspiciously. Tomoyo, liked her mother, kept a straight face. Innocent as well.  
  
"I do know that her 'father' is very worried about her." Sonomi again winced in her mind that she accidentally emphasized the word 'father'.  
  
"Yeah." Tomoyo's cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
[Tomoyo can you come to the Meiling's house now?]  
  
"Why?"  
  
[Syaoran broke his arm and now he is in great agony and pain.]  
  
"Okay! I'll be right there!" Tomoyo hung up. "Mother, Eriol called and said that Syaoran broken his arm. May I go see if he is okay?"  
  
"Of course. Remember to take some bodyguards as well." Sonomi returned to her wine and waved goodbye. "Suspicious."  
  
___________________________________  
  
[5 minutes later]  
  
"Is Syaoran okay?" Tomoyo said running into the room and saw that Syaoran gritting his teeth hard cluching his arm. "Who did this to him?" Tomoyo looked at Eriol.  
  
"It's that emerald-eyed streetrat!" Meiling bitterly said. Tomoyo whipped her head around and faced an angry Meiling.  
  
"How can it be? Kori would never do this sort of- it's a trick!" Tomoyo eyed at Eriol who burst out laughing.  
  
"Kori, huh? That's her name." Eriol looked back at Syaoran who was still acting. "You can stop now."  
  
"Your fault for messing it up." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"What do you mean my fault?! You were drooling. You made me lose my concentration and you made me laugh." Eriol poked his elbow at Syaoran's ribs.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Anyway, as I suspect, you know this emerald-eyed girl. Right?" Eriol gazed into Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"You guys tricked me." Tomoyo began but was cut off by Meiling.  
  
"Not entirely. Syaoran's arm is indeed broken."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"Now that we confirmed that you do know her, fill us in as well." Syaoran said.  
  
"I-I guess." Tomoyo said quietly. 'Sorry Kori, maybe they can help you too.'  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Damn.they're after me again." Kori peeked out from the side of the building. Sure enough there were several undercover agents looking around. "Can't they just give up? I didn't leave the 'white room' only to be captured again."  
  
One agent wandered near where she was at. Kori snuck behind the agent and swiftly knocked her unconscious. She quickly took off the agent's jacket, sunglasses, and pants and put them on. The agent moaned but Kori just kicked her backed to unconsciousness. Kori walked out of her hiding place and walked off smirking silently to herself.  
  
"That was too easy..."  
  
Suddenly another agent popped up and with an electric stunner, he sent the electricity through Kori. Kori yelled with pain as the volts surged through her body like a white-hot blade. Her body heat up as if her nerves were popping one by one. She fell to her knees with her eyes staring upwards dazed and her whole body twitching.  
  
"Still conscious huh?" The agent said to Kori calmly. "I'll bet that you can't move though.You won't get away this time. All these years of searching and now look! Thanks to me, you won't escape and you 'father' can finish his experiment."  
  
"Y-you are s-so going to r-regret this." Kori stuttered.  
  
"Say all you want. Back up is going to come and you-" The agent stopped talking. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Kori gritted her teeth as she clumsily stood up wobbling and twitching every so often. The agent took his gun out and pointed at Kori as Kori walked over slowly wobbling.  
  
"You shouldn't even be able to move much less be conscious!" The agent shivered with fear and his finger shook at the trigger.  
  
"You forget already about the experiment? You were j-just talking about it. It made me different from others. Painfully different. A-all you people think about is money..what about the patients, subjects, ME! We are forced to endure all of this. Our past...forcibly ripped from our memories and from the very Earth that you..I live in."  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" the agent trembled as Kori advanced towards him.  
  
"You think I like it being this way? I see your soul and it thirsts for money. Am I not right?" Kori peered at his eyes.  
  
"G-get away!" The agent got his finger around the trigger. "I'm warning you." Kori paid no attention to the gun.  
  
"How would you feel like if you know.saw that your whole family, your freedom, all the happiness you had in the world was taken away from you." Kori whispered softly. The agent eyes widen. His grip on the gun loosened.  
  
"How can I call myself human when I am like this. I carry the memories of my past within me and inside me, it wages war with who I am now. How would you feel like if you know that it was you who killed your own parents. The people who gave you life to this world and happiness; the people you loved and you end up murdering them with your own hands and even worst, you didn't know that you did it!" Kori blinked back the tears that burned her sight and she walked up face to face with the agent. "You don't and won't ever acknowledge how I feel."  
  
"I-I..."The agent trailed off. His gun dropped to the ground. "Go."  
  
Without another word, Kori left with a blink of an eye. About after a mile away, Kori collapsed to the floor. Not seeing where she is, she closed her eyes. Bits of electricity sparked her body and Kori slipped to unconsciousness.  
  
___________________________________  
  
".....That about all I know..." Tomoyo finished.  
  
"Whoh.that some story you got there." Eriol whispered.  
  
After Tomoyo had finish telling Kori's past, everyone was silent. Meiling kept her head hung down red with shame. Syaoran and Eriol were shockingly shocked.  
  
"Poor Kori.she's been through too much." Syaoran sighed. "Tomoyo, I still have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You told me about the 'white room' and its torture instruments that hurt Kori, but what is it all for? What is the purpose for this 'experiment'?"  
  
"I-I'm afraid I don't know."Tomoyo sadly said. "I tried to get some information from my mother just earlier but all I know that Kori wasn't the only one who went through this. I believe that she was the only one that survived so far!"  
  
"Tomoyo." Meiling softly spoke.  
  
Tomoyo turned her head toward the sad ruby eyes. Meiling still kept her head low.  
  
"U-Um.I-If you see her again, can you say sorry to her for me....."  
  
Syaoran looked at his cousin shocked. There was no way in the world that Meiling is actually apologizing to someone. Syaoran's jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
"Cousin.who knew?! You can actually apologize!"  
  
"Can it! I'm really being sincere here." Meiling glared at Syaoran who uneasily backed away. Eriol looked at him dot-eyed with a sweatdrop. Eriol looked at his watch.  
  
"It's getting late, I should go now. See you all tomorrow and take care of your arm Syaoran." Eriol waved and left.  
  
As Eriol left and started to head out of Meiling's mansion, her began to think about Tomoyo's story.  
  
"Man.that was the most strangest story I ever heard and yet why are my hairs all prickling up with fear. I can't believe that people that would do such a thing exist! I can't imagine what Kori must be going through." Eriol said to himself as he exit the mansion.  
  
"There was something strange in about the story though.it feels that there is more to this 'experiment' that meets the eye. The story that Tomoyo had said must not be complete-" Eriol stopped talking to himself. Just outside of Meiling's mansion, a person lay on the ground unconscious. Eriol rushed forward and instantly recognized the person. It was Kori!  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Eriol reached to touch her shoulder but the faint electricity around her repelled his hand. Eriol reached again and this time lifted her up in her arms and ran back into the mansion yelling for help at the same time.  
  
"HELP! SYAORAN, TOMOYO, MEILING!" Eriol yelled. 'Wow.she's really light.' He thought.  
  
Tomoyo rushed out and saw Eriol running with something in his arms.  
  
"What's that in your arm?"  
  
"It's the girl we were just talking about! It's Kori." Tomoyo gasped.  
  
Eriol ran into the room and put Kori on a spare bed in Meiling's room. Syaoran was speechless. Meiling look at Eriol worriedly.  
  
"What happened?" Meiling asked.  
  
"I dunno.I think she was fried." Eriol sat down panting. Syaoran arched his eyebrow.  
  
"Fried huh? She doesn't look like as if she has been in a batter of oil." Syaoran look at her closely.  
  
"Eriol, what do you mean?" Tomoyo also asked.  
  
"Touch her."  
  
Syaoran look at Tomoyo and both nodded. Slowly, they reached to touch her arm and instantly yank their arms back and saw some small traces of electricity on the tips of her clothes.  
  
"That is some static..." Syaoran said looking at his hand. "Eriol tell me what happen!" Tomoyo ran over to Kori. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I found her on the street near Meiling's mansion. When I reached to tap her shoulder, I got shocked as well. I think that she was attacked and this time, the attackers didn't use rope.," Eriol looked at Meiling, "I think they use stunners with quite some volts of electricity."  
  
"That's got to hurt.."Meiling winced.  
  
"I don't think we can risk letting her seen by anyone especially a doctor from what you said about Kori, Tomoyo." Eriol calculated. "I say that we let her rest and hopefully she'll wake."  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said looking at Kori and took a seat near her bed. 'So someone attack you huh?' Syaoran thought as he brushed the auburn bangs from Kori's eyelids.  
  
((At least I now know your name.))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Chapter 4.  
  
Please review.  
  
~Angelic Warrior 


	5. Sakura

Emerald of Ice  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: never mine to own  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Umm...no comment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me, where am I?"  
  
"Wha...is it morning?" Syaoran yawned and rubbed his eyes and looked into a pair of soft emerald eyes. He closed his eyes and spoke.  
  
"We are in my cousin, Meiling's mansion currently, taking care of a girl that Eriol...," Syaoran pointed to the boy with dark blue hair sleeping with his arms folded on a chair, "...found...?" Syaoran blinked.  
  
Syaoran jumped up and started to jab his finger in front of Kori's face. Kori shrinked into her covers with her emerald eyes wide with surprise and fear.  
  
"Y-You! You are awake!" Syaoran leapt with joy. "Hey you guys, she's awake finally!"  
  
"R-really?" Tomoyo and the others woke up and gathered around Kori's bed.  
  
"How do you feel?" Eriol said touching her arm to see if any static remain. Kori looked at him blankly and confused.  
  
"Was I-"Kori found herself cut off by a girl with ruby eyes and two long ponytail crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry what I did to you. Please forgive me and I know I was so selfish. You have every right to be angry at me." Meiling bowed.  
  
"I am so relieve that you are alright. You haven't moved or woke up since Eriol brought you here 3 days ago." Tomoyo smiled at Kori who kept blinking at all the faces in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me..." Kori sweetly smiled. "Who am I?"  
  
____________________________________  
  
"I quit." The agent dropped his gun on the table. "I don't want to be on this assignment anymore. It brings back memories that I prefer not to touch."  
  
[WHAT! YOU ARE MY BEST AGENT! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO LEAVE!]  
  
"I don't want to do this anymore." The former agent started to leave.  
  
[WAIT. I'LL GIVE YOU MORE MONEY IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WANT. I NEED MY 'DAUGHTER' BACK! I'LL DO ANYTHING!]  
  
"I'm sorry but this not what I want in the first place. This is delaying my own mission."  
  
[OWN MISSION? WHAT IS THAT?]  
  
"I told you before but you never listen."  
  
[TELL ME! I DEMAND TO KNOW!]  
  
"He wants to search for his long lost sister." Another voice replied.  
  
"Yukito! What are you doing here?" the agent said in surprise.  
  
"Touya, I knew that this was going to happen so I followed you." Yukito smiled. "I quit as well."  
  
"Yukito...you don't have to. How are you going to live?" Touya said.  
  
"I told you, I expected this so I have a huge savings account ready for the both of us."  
  
[TOUYA, I TOLD YOU THAT I WILL HELP FIND YOU SISTER. WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO QUIT STILL? YUKITO, YOU ARE ALSO ONE OF MY BEST AGENTS, WHY DO YOU WANT TO QUIT AS WELL?]  
  
"This agent business has made no progress in reuniting with my long lost sister." Touya coldly said.  
  
"As for me, I don't really like violence and since Touya and I have been friends since little, we do things together." Yukito turned in his gun. "Sorry sir. Other agents probably would have better luck searching your lost 'daughter'."  
  
[SINCE YOU ARE MY TOP AGENTS, I'LL GIVE YOU A CHANCE. TAKE THOSE GUNS AND KEEP THEM WITH YOU IN CASE YOU EVER DECIDE TO RETURN TO ME.]  
  
"No thanks." Touya walked away.  
  
"Same here." Yukito smiled and went off as well.  
  
[THIS IS INSANE! KORI WHERE ARE YOU! YOU ALREADY COST MY AGENTS! COME BACK YOU HEAR!]  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Yukito, you didn't have to do this you know." Touya said, packing up his belongings.  
  
"It doesn't matter much. I didn't really like this job anyway. I prefer to look for your cute sister." Yukito stared to load his bag with sandwiches.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"One more thing. I expect that he would let us go so easily so we better pack our weapons and keep on guard when we leave." Yukito looked around and saw mini laser guns pointing at them.  
  
"RUN!" Touya shouted and they both ran out.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"So you don't remember anything." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't recall anything. I don't even know my name." Kori glanced to the side sadly.  
  
"Hey Eriol, this might be a good thing." Tomoyo whispered. "Since she forgot her past, she can start over."  
  
"Good idea." Eriol agreed.  
  
"Also, before she lost her memory, she also said that 'Kori' wasn't her real name and she always hated it." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"What's her real name then?"  
  
"I don't know unfortunately." Tomoyo looked at Kori who was looking at Syaoran making funny faces. Her emerald eyes danced with light.  
  
"She seems really happy. Not like the previous Kori that I encountered." Meiling said.  
  
"I wonder if when people lose their memory, they'll be happy?" Eriol said. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. I would be freaked out."  
  
"But in Kori's case, losing her memory also means forgetting her pain. This Kori we see is probably the real Kori underneath all that anger." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"I like this Kori better." Meiling said.  
  
"Do you know my name by any chance?" Kori asked Syaoran.  
  
"Oh? It's Ko-..." Syaoran was cut off by Meiling who wrapped her hands around his mouth to prevent him from talking.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't know you real name." Tomoyo said. Kori looked at the pale girl with dark locks. Kori smiled to her surprise.  
  
"It's okay, you can make me a temporary one. Anything is fine."  
  
"If you say so..." Tomoyo looked around.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran gasped. "Meiling, you almost killed me!"  
  
"Sakura. Nice name. It really suits you." Eriol thought out loud.  
  
"Sakura is such a sweet name. Makes you seem so adorable!" Tomoyo clapped happily.  
  
"I like it!" Meiling agreed. "Cousin, why did you choose that name?"  
  
"Suits her." Syaoran said with his amber eyes glowing warmly in Kori's emerald eyes. Kori felt herself blush. "Her pink cheeks remind me of cherry blossoms that I like so much.  
  
"Okay. From now on, I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled cheerfully.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Do you know how your sister looks like?" Yukito asked Touya who was fishing around in his bag for a first aid packet.  
  
"Not really. That's the problem. It was really long ago. Touya took out a long roll of bandage and started to wrap Yukito's arm.  
  
"Thanks. I should be more careful next time." Yukito winced as Touya made the final wrap, tie it and cut it. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Minor scratches. No worry." Touya closed the first aid box and fished out his wallet. He took out a picture of a girl about 3-4 years old. "That's the only picture I have of my sister before I left for school."  
  
"I get what you mean. She could have changed a lot by now." Yukito looked at the fuzzy picture. "She seems to have pretty emerald eyes."  
  
"Emerald eyes. Yeah...they were so full of life. Somehow, I can't make out her face. All I see in my mind is the same as the picture here but the difference is in my mind, I sense her warmth and life-..."Touya trailed off.  
  
"You really miss her."  
  
"Yeah. I practically never met her. She might not even know I exist." Touya felt something strange force stinging his eyes. "That is why I quit. I found 'his daughter'."  
  
"Y-You did?! You are the top, that is for sure." Yukito stare off in amazement.  
  
"I let her go because, she deserve to be free. She didn't run away from home. She doesn't have a home. This 'father' of hers isn't even her real father." Touya felt warm liquid flow down his cheeks. "I now realize that the experiment that her 'father' conducted brought her so much pain."  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"You forget already about the experiment? You were j-just talking about it. It made me different from others. Painfully different. A-all you people think about is money....what about the patients, subjects, ME! We are forced to endure all of this. Our past...forcibly ripped from our memories and from the very Earth that you....I live in."  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" the agent trembled as Kori advanced towards him.  
  
"You think I like it being this way? I see your soul and it thirsts for money. Am I not right?" Kori peered at his eyes.  
  
"G-get away!" The agent got his finger around the trigger. "I'm warning you." Kori paid no attention to the gun.  
  
"How would you feel like if you know...saw that your whole family, your freedom, all the happiness you had in the world was taken away from you." Kori whispered softly. The agent eyes widen. His grip on the gun loosened.  
  
"How can I call myself human when I am like this. I carry the memories of my past within me and inside me; it wages war with who I am now. How would you feel like if you know that it was you who killed your own parents? The people who gave you life to this world and happiness; the people you loved and you end up murdering them with your own hands and even worst, you didn't know that you did it!" Kori blinked back the tears that burned her sight and she walked up face to face with the agent. "You don't and won't ever acknowledge how I feel..."  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
"I now know how wrong I was but one thing that she said was wrong as well. I wasn't in for the money. I was in trying to find my sister. He said that if I find his 'daughter' he would use his technology to find my sister." Touya wiped his eyes. "She was in so much pain...those sad emerald eyes..."  
  
"Emerald eyes?" Yukito blinked. "Touya! Doesn't your sister have emerald eyes as well?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Touya?" Yukito glanced at Touya. Touya has his head cocked on the wall. His eyes are closed and some tears still streaked his pale face. "Touya?!" Yukito walked over and found one of his hands covering is abdomen slightly. Blood was seeping through his fingers from the hole in the shirt.  
  
"N-No..." Yukito checked his breath.  
  
He wasn't breathing.  
  
"Oh no... this is my fault. He protected me and I didn't even know he got injured." Yukito ran to mansion next door for help.  
  
"Help! May I borrow your phone, please! My friend is dying!"  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Wait a sec, Sakura. Someone is yelling outside and I want to check it out." Meiling ran off.  
  
"Hurry back!" Eriol yelled after.  
  
"Umm. Tomoyo was it?" Sakura asked sheepishly. "May I have something to eat?"  
  
"Of course. You must be famished by now. Wait here and I'll-..."  
  
"I'll make you something! I'm a great cook." Syaoran interrupted her. Sakura giggled. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
____________________________________  
  
"So what's wrong?" Meiling said to the silvery haired stranger.  
  
'My friend needs medical attention immediately. His life is in great danger! May I use your phone because ran out of batteries." "Of course but I suggest you to bring your friend here because my house's medical team are more skilled than the doctors in the best hospitals around." Meiling said.  
  
"Thanks so much!" Yukito ran out of the mansion and within minutes came back with his belongings and Touya on his back in full speed.  
  
"Right this way." Meiling directed and at the same time she called her medical team to the room she was leading this stranger.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Chinese style sweet and sour pork with Japanese white and fluffy rice (no vinegar added) and a hot cup of green tea to start the day." Syaoran walked in with a tray full of food. "There are some dumplings and noodles and ..."  
  
"Thank you. It looks so delicious." Sakura took a bite. "It is as well. You are truly a great cook and in such a short time, you can produce a feast."  
  
"I wonder what's taking Meiling so long?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hurry up doctors! You better rescue that person!" Meiling shouted outside.  
  
"We are, Miss Meiling." One of the doctors replied and entered into the room that Touya was brought in.  
  
"What's going on?" Tomoyo asked Meiling.  
  
"Someone is injured and needs medical treatment. Luckily, the doctors within my household have better skill than most doctors out in the world." Meiling bragged.  
  
"Miss Meiling, we need a blood transfusion. The casualty has lost quite some blood. Also unfortunately, he has a rare blood type that is hard to match; we need someone at least close enough to it. Technology will do the rest."  
  
The doctor got out the supplies for the blood transfusion. Syaoran and Sakura both came out.  
  
"I want to help." Sakura said pulling up her long overcoat's sleeves.  
  
"Tomoyo, the doctors...Sakura..." Eriol whispered.  
  
"Meiling, your doctors will keep things confidential, right?" Tomoyo whispered to Meiling who just realized about Sakura contact with doctors.  
  
"Hey you doctors better keep the information about our blood to yourself. No one is to know about our blood. Okay? Or else..." Meiling warned. "Understood."  
  
"Great now hurry." Meiling ordered.  
  
____________________________________  
  
"This is amazing!" one of the doctors exclaimed. "This girl has the same blood as the casualty."  
  
"I'm glad to help." Sakura smiled.  
  
"It's almost as if they are related in some way..." the doctors muttered.  
  
"Thanks for your help." Yukito sighed in relief. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sakura." Sakura kept smiling tilting her head up and having her eyes closed so Yukito couldn't see the color of her eyes. "How is he?"  
  
"Doctors said that he'd wake up in about a week or so." Yukito sadly smiled. "Thank you, you know. You just saved his life."  
  
"It was nothing." Sakura chuckled.  
  
"Do you have any siblings, by any chance?" Yukito asked remembering about the similarity of the blood.  
  
"Not that I remember." Sakura said still smiling.  
  
"Uhh...ow..." Touya groaned.  
  
"Okay...that's impossible! How can be awake when the blood was just entered in a little while ago." Yukito stared at Touya, who was slowly opening his eyes, in shock.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Touya.  
  
"Y-you are...?"  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
Touya blinked to focus his eyes but it didn't work. The fuzzy picture in front of him looks a lot like the picture he have...  
  
"M-my little sister?!" Touya whispered and his mind enveloped in darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter 5.  
  
Review please.  
  
This also an AU fic in case you forgot. If I got the blood type wrong, don't get mad because I needed Sakura and Touya to have the same blood. Okay?  
  
~Angelic Warrior 


	6. Sleepwalker

Emerald of Ice  
  
Author: Angelic Warrior  
  
Disclaimer: still not mine and it won't be...  
  
-  
  
Early update considering how late I usually update!  
  
-  
  
"M-my little sister?!" Touya whispered and his mind enveloped in darkness.  
  
"Little sister?" Sakura asked Yukito, "is that supposed to be me?"  
  
Yukito stared at Sakura then at Touya and then back at Sakura studying them. He supported his head with his good hand and groaned.  
  
"I have no idea...you two don't even look alike!" Yukito slumped down on a nearby chair. "Wow...I actually pretty wiped out tired."  
  
_Not like before._  
  
"You have been awake and by your friend side for many hours and you even have a wound. You should get some rest. I'll look after your friend." Sakura smiled and help Yukito on his feet and led him out the door.  
  
"Okay...I'll rest but if anything happens to him or when he awakes...I want you to tell me immediately." Yukito patted and slightly ruffle Sakura's short hair. "You are a good girl and sweet too. You should also take a break since you just gave blood away."  
  
"I feel fine. But I will be careful." Sakura grinned and waved and walked back to Touya's bedside.  
  
_I don't remember me or anyone...but since you know me maybe tell me about my past...  
_  
Yukito gazed at the blue sky with leaves swirling in mid-air. He gave a sigh of relief and smiled to the sun.  
  
"Now I can think." Yukito sat down on the bench in Meiling's garden.  
  
_How was Touya able to be conscious after the blood administration?  
  
Also, how come I just seem to notice that Sakura looks a lot like that girl we were suppose to get back... Emerald green eyes...something about Sakura doesn't seem right...She is sweet and kind but I feel a slight shiver next to her as if she is hiding something dark and painful but her face reveals nothing. In fact I believe she doesn't even know it seems.  
  
Now about her blood.  
  
There is something unique about it. I know that for sure. No one is able to be conscious especially when blood is transferred. The host's true blood would usually give a little 'fight' with the foreign outside blood but the blood didn't. It bonded as if it was there before. Come to think of it...the girl, Meiling told the doctors to keep all of their blood confidential...  
_  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Gah!" Yukito nearly fell off the bench with Tomoyo giggling behind. "I'm sorry... you startled me." Yukito fixed his awkward posture. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I just came to talk to you and get to know more about you." Tomoyo stared at Yukito with her violet eyes. "Is that okay with you?"  
  
"O-oh no...no...it's no problem...I still need to thank Meiling, was it, for her hospitality." Yukito smiled wondering what does she want. Her eyes are asking a different question than the ones coming from her mouth.  
  
"I see you want to know what I am truly here for, am I right?" Tomoyo said looking ahead not noticing the surprised look on Yukito's pale face and small gasp.  
  
"How do you know?" Yukito was shocked. "I know this sounds funny but do you read minds?  
  
"Mhmmhmmf..." Tomoyo tried to hold back her laugh. "I don't read minds but I do make educated guesses and I am usually right."  
  
"Okay...so what are you here to talk to me about?" Yukito gave a mental sigh of relief.  
  
"I am sure by now you know that Sakura is unique."  
  
Yukito gave another shocked look to Tomoyo.  
  
"I do appreciate if you don't tell anyone that. Especially to Sakura _and_ Kori's father." Tomoyo face held a dark look for a second. "Okay?" She faced Yukito and waited for an answer.  
  
"How do you know me?!" Yukito asked Tomoyo in a serious tone.  
  
"It was an educated guess and I am right!" "You are lying! You know us. In fact you seem to know my former mission!" Yukito practically screamed at Tomoyo.  
  
"Now there is something I don't know." Tomoyo said to herself. "_former_?"  
  
"Yes. Both Touya and I quit being his agents. That is why we are injured. I promise you I won't tell anyone about Sakura and including Touya as well but in return, I want you to tell me everything you know about Sakura or Kori."  
  
"You know what? I have a feeling that one guys met Sakura previously." Tomoyo said. "She was injured 3 days ago and just regained consciousness."  
  
"Three days ago was when we quit. It took three days to evade his traps. Why are you saying this to me?" Yukito faced Tomoyo. Yukito felt sweat dripping off his chin and his muscles tensing.  
  
"Here." Tomoyo handed her handkerchief.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm just saying that one of you agents injured her and cause her to be like this. She wasn't originally this nice. In fact she was quite rude, cold, and remote."  
  
"Was she always that cold then? What about before?"  
  
"I didn't knew her before she was in the white room but yes, she was always this cold. She keeps all her thoughts, feeling and whatever she thinks to herself only. It's sad that she didn't trust anyone...not even me. I almost have to thank you guys for cracking the wall of ice she put up. However, in the end, it is still you agents and _him_ that cause her to suffer so much in the first place." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"I am not his agent anymore neither is Touya. Earlier, Touya told me that he met Kori. I think he was the one who injured her. He regrets it though." Yukito suddenly found his shoes rather interesting. "We were to electrocute her and stop her by any means."  
  
"That explains the static on her body." Tomoyo joined Yukito in staring at his shoes. "Is there something strange with your shoes?"  
  
"Um...I don't think so but I thought I saw a light...," Yukito took off his shoes and turned the sole facing up, "...there." He pointed to the heel. "Oh no. I think that is a transmitter!"  
  
"You are kidding?!" Tomoyo jumped up and grabbed his shoe and ran to the kitchen and began to microwave the shoe.  
  
"Fast thinking." Yukito saw the transmitter in the microwave began to smoke. "I think we are in trouble..."  
  
Tomoyo turned around and glared at Yukito. She advanced towards him as he slowly walked out of the kitchen with both of his arms in front of him nervously.  
  
"Are you sure you are not working for _him_ anymore...?" Tomoyo tried to keep her voice under control.  
  
"I...I swear!"  
  
Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Fine. Check all of your items. I'm going to check up on Sakura. I'll tell you about the experiments Sakura had to go through next time." Tomoyo walked away.  
  
"Experiments? Just what was _he_ doing to her?" Yukito whispered.  
  
-  
  
A pale hand curved into a loose fist as it knocked to the side of a door. No one replied yet clearly there was someone inside so...  
  
"May I come in? Am I disturbing you?"  
  
"No. You can help me with the dishes." Syaoran stirred the pot and poured a bit on his tasting dish. "Almost done."  
  
"You must really like cooking." Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Yeah. I do." Syaoran put his dish down and turn to Eriol with a serious expression on his face.  
  
"How long do you think Sakura will stay that way? Do you think she might go after my cousin again after her memory returns?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm not sure whether it is better for her to stay this way or not." Eriol grinned. "She sure is cute now!"  
  
Syaoran blushed and turn back to the stove.  
  
"I can't believe I thought she was a guy at first. Stupid me."  
  
"I kept telling you that she was a girl. But your thick head couldn't think about anything except what is her name and she owing you an apology." Eriol recalled.  
  
"Now...I don't want an apology, I want to see a true heart smile from Sakura. Even when she lost all of her memory, I can see that her smiles and laughter are not true to us or herself." Syaoran opened the oven and with a toothpick, he poked the object within it.  
  
"Now you are scaring me. Are you saying that she has all her memories but lied to us that she doesn't remember?"  
  
"No. I don't think she knows that she isn't truly smiling with all her heart." Syaoran put on oven mitts and lift the object out onto the table. "That is why, I am going to do everything I can to make her smile for real! Starting with this Upside-down apple cake."  
  
Eriol stood there in a daze when he saw the determination and eagerness in his best friend's amber eyes. Growing up in a rich family, Syaoran really never had anything much to look forward to because it was always done for him. Daily, the only thing that would slightly interest him was cooking and assorted martial arts practices and tournaments. But now, he has found a desire to do something for someone with his own two hands.  
  
Eriol smiled as he stared at the cake cooling off on the table. Syaoran was busy preparing the frosting and a spoon happen to be right next to the cake. The rich, light, sweet scent was wafting towards Eriol and slowly but instantly, he found himself next to the cake with the spoon in his hands and saliva drooling from his lips. He doesn't really enjoy too much sweets but Upside-down apple cake was one of his favorites.  
  
"Gulp..." Eriol nervously began to position his spoon for the gouging of the cake when a hand patted his shoulder making Eriol jumped and he dropped the spoon vertically in the center of the cake.  
  
"Eep!" Eriol gulped and turned to see Syaoran's eyes glaring at him and then his eyes turn to focus on the cake which the spoon his plunged into. His amber eyes widen and then pushed Eriol aside and started to comically sob.  
  
"My cake...My beautiful perfect Upside-down apple cake...it is ruined!" Syaoran exclaimed wailing.  
  
Eriol used this time to sneak out of the kitchen but Syaoran caught him.  
  
"_My cake...Eriol...you ruined my cake!!!!!_" Syaoran stared at Eriol with immense fury. "This cake was for Sakura...not for drooling guys like you..." Fire licked in his eyes.  
  
"Drooling?" Eriol wiped his mouth and saw his shirt. "Oh great! My new shirt!"  
  
"You are going to pay Eriol...dearly..." Syaoran advanced toward Eriol cracking his knuckles.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Eriol shouted and Syaoran stopped advancing. "Okay, you are forgiven but still do the dishes." Syaoran ran to the cake and pulled the spoon out and started to pile and extra layer of frosting on top that area.  
  
Eriol leaned back to the wall and slid to the floor breathing heavily and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm still alive..." Eriol panted. "Lucky for me. He still cares about apologizing to people. Never eat his cake without permission again."  
  
-  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo entered Touya's room.  
  
Sakura sat on the opposite side of Touya's bed sleeping. Tomoyo silently walked over to Sakura and covered her body with the blanket next to her. As soon her hands touched Sakura, Sakura's emerald green eyes flew up and stared into Tomoyo's lavender ones.  
  
"Don't touch me." Sakura said harshly. Tomoyo pulled back her pale hands in surprise.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. She saw Sakura's emerald eyes blank and dull behind half opened heavy eyelids. Sakura glared at her sleepily. "Kori?"  
  
"You are asleep...Kori..." Tomoyo said. "Sleepwalking and talking!"  
  
"So what!" Sakura said and saw Touya on the opposite side of herself. "Ahh...the agent who injured me." Sakura wobbled sleepily to Touya and reached for his neck. "You injured me."  
  
Tomoyo ran to Sakura in attempt to pull off her grip from Touya's throat. But for someone asleep, Sakura was pretty strong and pushed her out of the way.  
  
"Die." She hissed.  
  
"STOP SAKURA!" Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura instantly dropped her hands to her side and collapsed to the floor panting. Tomoyo ran to the auburn haired girl.  
  
"What did I just do?" Sakura whispered staring wide-eyed at her hands fully awake now. "Did I just tried to kill him?!"  
  
"Sakura..." Tomoyo sobbed on the surprised girl's shoulder hugging her. "You still are a trapped bird unable to fly or sing..." Tomoyo shut her eyes and more tears flowed down her cheeks. "A white cherry blossom with no pink hue..."  
  
-  
  
End of chapter 6...

Angelic Warrior.


	7. Breakfast

**Emerald of Ice**

**Author: **Angelic Warrior

**Disclaimer: **CCS belongs to the one and only CLAMP.

-

_One Week later:_

"Touya, you shouldn't be up yet. Your wounds definitely need more time to heal."

"I'm fine, Yukito, any more rest and I will become a human vegetable." Touya grunted and pushed off the covers and yank off his bloody bandages.

"You shouldn't do that or else the wound might get infected," Yukito stared at Touya's former wound, "it's healed…" Yukito gasped.

"Yeah…pretty cool huh? No scar no nothing. In fact I feel better than usual!" Touya stared at his hands with awe.

_It Sakura's blood…I'm sure of that. _Yukito thought.

"Good morning."

"Ah, good morning Sakura. I see you fine this morning." Yukito smiled. Touya tugged his shirt on.

"Thank you. Um…your name is Touya right?" Touya gave a slight nod. "Are your wounds okay?"

"Yes. They are fully healed."

"That's great!" Sakura smiled. "Breakfast is in 45 minutes so please come and join us. We all would like to know you better."

"We'll be here." Yukito said before Touya had a chance to say anything.

Sakura's emerald eyes looked around and for a split second caught Touya's and felt something tugging at the back of her mind. She shook her head and grinned.

"See you there!" Sakura left and close the door behind her.

"Why did you agree so fast?" Touya said tightly. "I have a mission and I don't want them to know about me."

"Actually, one already knows about us and perhaps even more."

Touya stared at Yukito with shock. Yukito shrugged it off.

"The girl who came in and asked us to breakfast was the one that saved you, you know. She gave you her blood."

Touya sat on the bed dumfounded. HE needed blood!

"Don't worry so much. I see that we are with good people. They helped us with no questions asked." Yukito said and patted Touya's head. "You look strange when you are shock about something."

"This is my second time only." Touya snorted. "Give me a break!"

_However…that girl is familiar…to me though…_

-

"Uhh…my head's pounding." Sakura rubbed her temples. "What happened back there?"

Sakura wobbled trying to balance herself. The image of Touya flashed through her head repeatedly.

"When I saw his eyes…I feel so much instant hatred, sadness, and I feel crushed by the weight of them…as if I betrayed someone."

Sakura leaned on the wall for support. Her vision blurred as she struggled to get up.

_Let me out…_

"What? What was that?" Sakura turned her head around expecting to see someone but no one was there.

_Let me out…_

"Stop it!" Sakura clutch her head. "Whoever you are, stop it please!"

_Let the real you out…Let me out…_

Sakura slid to the floor. The pulse at the back of her head started get louder and louder. The corresponding beat pulsated with her heart. Sakura closed her eyes. In her mind, she heard footsteps coming towards her. The shadowy figure walked until it was faced to face with Sakura.

"You…look like me…"

_I am you, Sakura-chan._

"But how is that possible? I am me."

_Yes, you are you, you are me, and therefore I am you._

"Were you the one saying 'let me out'?"

_Yes. Let me out, the real you…_

Sakura tried to back away from the look-alike but found her legs unable to move. The hypnotic stare of the other Sakura's brilliant green eyes were so mesmerizing yet so bitter.

_You can't move because you can't move half of yourself. I hold a half of your soul. _

"Can you return it to me?" Sakura asked unable to remove her gaze.

_Me return it to you? Why do you think I have half in the first place? You took it away from me. I should be asking you to return it to me! _

"How did I take your soul?"

_I'm not sure…but I know it's that agent's fault!_

Sakura gasped in shock seeing the sudden anger in the opposite's eyes.

_But don't worry…I won't ever hurt you…You are me after all…since you are born from me…I'll take good care of you._

"Wait…you are me…yet…you aren't me. Who are you really?"

_You chose the name Sakura…it fits you well…but not for me…for I have yet to choose a proper name for myself. So…I will don the name that was given to me… to my dislike. Sakura-chan…you can call me Kori, as in ice._

"Kori…" Sakura muttered and opened her eyes.

Syaoran was whistling a tune as he headed towards the breakfast hall. He happened to cross by with a tray of croissants when he saw Sakura crouching against the wall. Without a second thought, he dropped the tray spilling the bread and ran to her side.

"Are you okay!" Syaoran said gently shaking her shoulders.

Sakura snapped out of her daze and stared at the amber eyes that set itself directly in front of her emerald ones. Syaoran's face was contorted with immense worry. Sakura felt guilty and chuckled.

"Heh…heh…clumsy me…I tripped." Sakura lied.

"Do you need me to carry you? Is your ankle okay?" Syaoran asked looking up and down her body.

"I'm fine. Just sleepy now though…" Sakura yawned.

"Why are you tired when it's morning?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know…blood loss?" Sakura whispered and fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up. Don't sleep here or you'll catch a cold." Syaoran shook her shoulders but Sakura was out cold. "Swell. Blood loss for sure." Syaoran scanned the area and lifted her up. "Hmm…my room is the closest. I just hope when she wakes up she won't jump to conclusions…"

"Urm…" Sakura groaned.

Syaoran nearly dropped her when he jumped. He quickly put Sakura down before she was fully awake hoping that she wouldn't notice anything. Before he could react fast enough, a swift kick was launched to his jaw.

"HEY! What was that for?" Syaoran rubbed has jaw and spat out a bit of blood. Sakura stared at him silently. "Sakura…?"

"Where is this?" Sakura demanded. Syaoran stopped rubbing his jaw. Sakura grabbed his collar and shook him. "Where am I?"

"Y-you d-don't remember?" Syaoran said between shakes.

"Remember what? I was going to kill that agent that injured me but the next thing I know I'm here talking to you." Sakura shouted.

"Are you…? Nah…but…it can't be…could it?" Syaoran stuttered to Kori. Kori threw up her hands flabbergasted.

"Are you what! Just say it."

"The boy that is in reality a girl that ran into me on that day I was carrying lots of presents causing them to fall and without a word of apology ran away and appear at the party being bullied by the guests." Syaoran gasped catching breath. "Right?"

"…Sure…" Kori said stepping away from Syaoran. "You are weird. Anyway, do you know where that agent is at?"

"I know that you were attacked but I don't know who you are talking about." Syaoran said. "I also know about you too…Kori."

Kori stared wide-eyed at Syaoran who stared to pick up the croissants with his uninjured arm. Kori knelt down and began to help out too.

"That arm…it was when I hit you." Kori muttered under her breath. Syaoran stopped moving to listen to Kori with his full attention. "It was your fault for jumping to the way."

Syaoran fell on to his butt. Kori heard the 'thump' and looked at him.

"You are still clumsy."

"I fell from disappointment. I was expecting an apology from you." Syaoran whined as tears comically flowed down from his eyes.

"Hmph. You don't deserve an apology. That little wound is nothing." Kori snorted.

'Oh yeah…those experiments she went through must have been more painful…' Syaoran thought.

"I suppose Tomoyo was the one who told you about me." Kori picked the last of the croissants and dropped them on the tray. "Done."

"This arm is _still_ broken. It _still_ hurts."

"I had all of my bones broken at one time. That is real pain." Kori replied coldly.

"I had a feeling that was so…" Syaoran said softly. Kori looked back blankly.

"Fine. I am _sorry _that you are so clumsy and stupid to jump into the blow that broke your arm." Kori closed her eyes as she said it.

"Apology accepted." Syaoran grinned. His amber eyes glowed warmly in the sunlight. Kori felt a slight flutter in her chest.

'What is this feeling…' she thought.

"Kori," Kori looked at Syaoran with disgust, "err…I don't know what else to call you."

"Just stick to Kori…I suppose…but don't get too comfortable with it." Kori said grudgingly.

"Want breakfast?"

Kori looked at the croissants. Syaoran laughed. He lifted the tray of croissants and walked to the kitchen. Kori followed behind.

"I'll make you something."

"Whatever." Kori rubbed her sleepy eyes to cover up her embarrassment.

-

DAMN IT! A WEEK HAD ALREADY PASSED AND STILL NO SIGNS OF KORI!

"We are trying very hard, sir."

OBVIOUSLY NOT HARD ENOUGH! I WANT RESULTS!

"But sir I do have some other news."

WHAT IS IT?

"The transmitter on ex-agent Yukito's shoes was discovered a week ago. Unfortunately, it was destroyed as soon as it activated but we have a general direction where they are located at from the information we received. It took our best crew a week to finally sort, wash, clean and pinpoint the building the two former agents resided in."

IT'S TRUE THAT I NEED THEM FOR THIS MISSION…THEY MAY ALREADY IN FACT FOUND MY 'DAUGHTER'. WHERE ARE THEY RIGHT NOW?

"Li Mansion, sir."

SEND SOME AGENTS TO RETRIEVE THEM BACK. UNDERCOVER…AND FEMALE.

"Female, sir?"

YES, SEND THEM AS UNDERCOVER MAIDS TO LOWER TOUYA'S AND YUKITO'S GUARD AND ALSO TELL THEM TO KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR MY EMERALD-EYED DAUGHTER.

"Acknowledged."

-

End of chapter 7.

Please Read and Review

Angelic Warrior.


	8. Broken part 1

**Emerald of Ice**

**Author: **Angelic Warrior

**Disclaimer: **CCS belongs to the one and only CLAMP.

* * *

I have nothing to say except that I'm sorry for not updating. Actually, I do have something to say. From now on, the chapters are going to be written differently. I'll try to make them more descriptive and…uh…dense…for lack of a better word… Please enjoy and review your comments!

* * *

The clicking of heels echoed the marble corridor. Security cameras eyed the women that walked past them. The women had long tan hair and a lean figure. She wore a light yellow blouse with a black suit jacket with a mini office skirt. Her eyes are covered with pitch-black sunglasses. With a sway of her hips, she stopped and turned around. Suddenly all the cameras turned away as if it was never trained upon her. A satisfied smile lingered on her face as she turned around and continue walking down the corridor. Ahead of her, there was a single door carved in the stonewall bolted with titanium poles vertically. Next to the door were a card scanner, retina scanner, fingerprint identifier and a weight scale.

"Hmm…security is tight, like usual."

Humming, she swiped her card while standing on the scale. She removed her sunglasses revealing brown eyes and ducked her head getting her eye scanned and fingers scanned. The poles began to rotate as it disappeared into the floor and ceiling. The metal door clicked a couple of times as it released its locks and opened with an audible whirr.

With a smile still plastered on her pale face, she walked in the dark room and instantly a huge screen turn on.

A man sat on a chair with his face hidden in the shadows created from above. His voice, computerized, boomed out of the stereo overhead.

GREETINGS, AGENT M, I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU.

"Yes. What requires my services this time?"

I NEED YOU TO INFILTRATE THE LI HOUSEHOLD AND GET THE OCCUPANTS IN THERE TO TRUST YOU, ESPECIALLY MY DAUGHTER.

"So I assume that you have found your target, hmm?"

ONLY YOU CAN HANDLE THIS MISSION, AS I HAVE SEEN YOUR PREVIOUS SUCCESSES. YOU ARE A MASTER OF DISGUISE AS WELL OF TRICKERY. YOU ARE PERFECT. IF YOU DO SUCCEED, I'LL REWARD YOU HANDSOMELY AND GRANT YOU A FAVOR.

_The "boss" must be quite desperate if he could actually bring up the topic of my wish…_

DO YOU UNDERSTAND? DEPART IMMEDIATELY.

"I accept this mission and I do expect you to be a 'man of your word.'" Agent M put her sunglasses. "Have a good day, sir."

Heels clicked away. The man on the screen frowned. He picked up a brown folder and flipped through the contents. True as the rumors has implied, this agent has never failed any one of her missions but yet, something isn't right with this woman. Time was running out. Can he really trust Agent M? For now he has to, but just in case…

* * *

"Kori-chan!"

"Don't address me with "-chan!" Kori shouted.

"But it suits you though."

"No doesn't!"

"How about "Kori-kun" and we'll save "-chan" for you alter ego."

Kori glared at the people around her at the breakfast table. It was true that she delayed everyone's breakfast by indirectly causing the croissant rolls to be wasted. She felt awkward being around so many people in front and next to her in a sunny and bright environment. The food was also delicious, unlike the stale bread and half-rotten fruits she has lived off of the past three years. Each spoonful of breakfast released a rush of endorphins from her brain. She couldn't help but feel…contented. Her mood never felt so fluffy and light. It was as if all her anger has temporary shifted away.

"Suit yourself…" Kori muttered under her breath, her face slightly tinted.

"Yay!" everyone else cheered.

"Now now! I have a proposition." Meiling said tapping her glass.

Instantly, Kori narrowed her emerald-green eyes. She knows that the raven-haired girl was sorry for what she has done to her; however, it doesn't mean that she'll forgive that easily. Trust is trivial. Trust is nothing but a gamble. Trust is invisible. If trust can't be seen, then there is no point in giving or offering it. Forgive or not, Kori suppressed her feeling for now. After all, this is Meiling's home and Kori, as a guest apparently, must show some sort of manners.

"Once Christmas break is over, how about we enroll Kori/Sakura into our school. I mean, you are about our age and I believe in order the lead a normal life, school is a priority."

Kori blinked in surprise. School was something so long ago. She could still remember the days when she attended preschool and kindergarten. However, that wonderful normal life didn't stay for very long. On the day of her 5th birthday, that all changed.

* * *

"_Mom, why do some people laugh at me when I say it's my birthday today?" _

_A little girl of five bounced along side with her mother. Auburn hair fluttered in the wind caressing the bright pink cheeks of the emerald-eyed girl. The girl's mother paused, turned around and squatted down so she is face-to-face with her daughter. Brushing her daughter's auburn locks back, she smiled gently._

"_That's because your birthday is a very special day."_

"_Aren't all birthdays special?"_

"_Yes, and yours just happen to land on April Fools Day." Nadeshiko, the little girl's mother chuckled._

_The little girl frowned. Nadeshiko pats her daughter's head._

"_Remember, though April Fools may be a day when some people tell lies, it is also a day when people's true nature are exposed. With each dishonest word they say, people can glimpse a bit of that person's heart. Not everyone has this ability, my dear -chan."_

"_So I can read people's thoughts? Can you do it too?"_

"_It's not reading people's thoughts. It's empathy…it's like linking your feelings with the other person. You can do it too as you grow up. I can do it as well"_

"_Really?!" the little girl's eyes brightened with curiosity, "What am I thinking about now?"_

"_Hmm…a large birthday cake!" Nadeshiko pointed to the forehead, "am I right?"_

"_Yup!"_

_Hand in hand, mother and child walked down the street on a sunny day talking. The pure little girl was illuminating with joy; however, that was short lived. Within the next five minutes, it was forcibly ripped away from her forever._

_Two gloved hands suddenly extended from behind the auburn-haired girl and clamped her mouth. Her muffled cry alerted Nadeshiko, who turned around to see why her daughter suddenly let go of her hand, but only to face a gun pointing at her head. The little girl's emerald green eyes widen with shock as tears uncontrollably flowed down from her pallid cheeks. Nadeshiko staggered back in surprise, then worry, at last fear._

"_Who are you people?" Nadeshiko quivered._

"_We would like to invite you and your daughter to meet with our boss." A man in black spoke in a low voice. "We," the man looked at his accomplice who is holding the weeping girl, "want to avoid killing you. So please quietly come with us. Also, don't try to scream for help. No one will help you. In fact, no one is here."_

_The man who just spoke waved his hand and everyone around them fizzed out of the scene like a computer simulation. Nadeshiko knees gave out due to shock._

"_Alright," Nadeshiko whispered, "but give me back my daughter!"_

"_We can't do that. Orders. You will see each other again, if you obediently follow us."_

_The men led the girls to two black cars. In the first one, they shoved the little girl in. Nadeshiko was about to enter the car when the black suited man pulled her hair._

"_Not this car!" Her daughter's captor said in a gruff voice._

_The other man opened the second car's door._

"_Please enter here, if you want to avoid trouble."_

_Nadeshiko tried to keep a straight face but tears were pooling at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes met with her daughter's before she walked to the second car._

"_Mommy! Help me!"_

"_Oh…please, let me sit with my daughter at least!" Nadeshiko pled, kneeling to the man opening the car door for her._

"_I can't do that, but," the man looked at his partner who was strapping the howling little girl down, "I can set up a soundless video in this car so you can see her. That's the best I can offer. Orders."_

_Nadeshiko let out a muffled cry. Nodding silently, she stepped in the car and the screen turn on. Her daughter was bound down with belts and ropes. A large piece of black duck tape sealed her lips as well as most of her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she didn't look hurt. The little girl was drugged to sleep. Nadeshiko felt her heart wrench._

"_Can't you loosen some of the restraints? She is just a 5 year old girl and today is her birthday."_

_The man spoke mumbled something incoherent to walkie-talkie, Nadeshiko saw the gruff-voiced man in black removed a belt from her daughter._

_

* * *

__A few hours later of twists and turns, left and right, back and front, doubling backwards, the cars have arrived at their destinations. The cars drove past the front gate and arrived at a fork in the road. The car Nadeshiko was in turned to the left as the daughter's car drove down the right. Panicking, Nadeshiko tried to open the car door but it was locked._

"_What's going on? Why are we going separate ways?" Nadeshiko shouted hoarsely._

"_Lady, you better sleep." The man said and instantly injected sedative to the hyperventilating woman. Instantly, Nadeshiko fainted._

_

* * *

_

"_Wake up." A low voice echoed._

"_Uhh…" green eyes cracked open. Sudden realization hit her and she bolted straight up from her bed._

_She was lying on a white bed with white sheets. The walls were white as well as the ceiling and the floor. The blood rushed to her head._

"_Guh…" the five years old girl gripped her head. _

"_Little girl, do you want to see you mother again?"_

"_Where is Mommy!" the girl started to cry._

"_If you do a favor for me then you'll see your mother once more." The voice said._

"_Okay, I want to see my Mommy!" the girl wailed._

"_The items next to your bed are your clothes. Put them on."_

_Wiping her tears, the girl pulled the clothes over her head. Staring at the white room, she looked for the source of the voice._

"_See that door next to you? In it lays a terrible monster. You have to kill it."_

"_I don't want to kill anything!" the girl sobs._

"_If you don't kill it, it will kill you. If you die then you can't see your mother again. Are you okay with that?"_

"_No! I want Mommy! I don't want to kill anyone!" the girl shouts and threw a white chair against the wall._

"_I see I have no choice then." The voice said and an audible snap was heard._

_Instantly, two people in white uniforms came in from a hidden door at the white wall. One of them held the squirming girl down and the other shove a pill down the girl's mouth. After being forcing the pill down, a white uniformed person drew out a needle._

"_I…I don't like shots!" the girl screamed as the needle plunged in into her exposed arm._

_Another snap was sounded and the two uniformed people disappeared into the floor._

"_Why did you shot me? I already took my shots…" the girl said weakly._

"_You'll soon find out. Now open the door."_

_The little girl slowly shuffled towards the door and opened it. The other room was pitch black. As soon as she stepped into the black room, the door behind her shut._

"_I advise you not to make a sound or else the monster will hear you." The voice whispered just as the lock clicked._

_The little girl stood there devoid of her senses. She felt dizzy but couldn't confirm it because she couldn't see whether the blackness was from the room or the back of her eyelids. Her mind clouded and her ears became more acute._

_Footsteps._

_The girl held her breath._

_Getting closer._

_The girl turned back and attempted to feel the door but all she felt was open space. She ran and tripped, falling forward. Fumbling around she felt a stick with a pointed end._

"_My weapon?" the girl voice out._

_Footsteps, getting louder._

_The girl aimed the pointed end towards were the sound was the loudest. She heard a shrill sound like metal shaping against one another. The emerald-eyed girl balled herself and wept._

_When she had tripped earlier, she gave her position away. Now she was going to be killed and she'll never see her mommy again. The girl felt her heart throbbing against her small chest. _

_The footsteps were booming in her ears and suddenly they stopped. _

_The auburn-haired terrified girl shouted and thrust her weapon in front of her. She heard an inhumane howl as hot liquid splatter on to her face._

_Shivering, she pushed the weapon further into the monster hoping that it will die soon so she can see her mother again. Warm, thick liquid dripped from her face and hands. The girl felt the monster go limp and let go, scampering backwards in shock._

_A bolt of realization shot past her mind. She received a feeling. It was a feeling of happiness and sadness._

_The girls threw up, vomiting the pill that was half dissolved in her stomach. Her gut feeling told her that something very bad just happened. Crawling on fours, she headed towards the monster. Her fingers got caught in a mass of soft fibers. Now that her mind was clear, she could hear shallow breathing from the other being. Though the metallic scent of blood was strong, the girl smelled a whiff of perfume, a delicate floral scent._

"_N-no…It can't be…" the girl stuttered, fresh tears sliding down her face._

_A bright white light turned on, illuminating the entire room._

_The girl shield her eyes allowing her pupils time to contract. She looked at her hands, stained red, holding stands of purplish-gray hair. Then she looked at the "monster" figure lying right in front of her. Her weapon was still impaled in the figure._

"_I-I-It…c-can't be…" the wide-eye teary girl crawled forward towards the body._

_The figure opened its eyes and gave a sad but relieved smile._

"_I-I told you…I…can feel the…real you…" the figure coughed, spewing some blood._

_The emerald-eyed girl burst into tears cradling the fallen body. Tears dripped and fell on the face on the one she thought was a monster._

"_MOMMY!!!!!!!" the emerald-eyed girl screamed._

_

* * *

_

End of Chapter 8.

Please read and review.


End file.
